


Glorfindel Hates Cats

by Melkoring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Modern AU, Petshop AU, also i think its obvious that i know nothing about moles or tropical fish or fish tanks, anything else i need?, enjoy my trashy nsfw writing, erestor is like the worst fuckin clerk ever okay, i wish i was sorry, im not, im trash, its 4am what ma afi doing wit my l ife, oh yeah i almost forgot, so lets not question that, theres a plot there somewhere i think, think thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkoring/pseuds/Melkoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had all started with bloody Maeglin. Bloody Maeglin and his damn moles.</p><p> </p><p>messily written for an idea for a petshop!au I had earlier today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorfindel Hates Cats

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on ao3! It's pretty late right now, and my first proper time writing anything NSFW so I honestly do apologise for any mistakes - painfully early mornings and NSFW fanfic can hardly be a good combination. I've been meaning to write a glorestor fic for ages, since I'm always yammering on about those two dorks, and a petshop au was as good a place to start as any.
> 
> Also I am forever perpetrating the headcanon that Glorfindel has nipple piercings, so there's that too.
> 
> My tumblr is thranduilsscar.tumblr.com it y'all want to come talk to me about glorestor, which I am more than happy to.

It had all started with bloody Maeglin. Bloody Maeglin and his damn moles. Ecthelion was no help, either, what with his weird penchant for keeping tropical fish in a strange tank shaped like a fountain, which had made Glorfindel laugh when he had found out that Ecthelion had gotten it specially made.

He didn't laugh quite so much when Ecthelion told him how much it had cost.

 _Who even keeps fucking moles for pets?_ Glorfindel would grumble to himself every time Maeglin and Ecthelion woke him up early to go pet food shopping every damn Saturday morning without fail, because they didn't like to leave him alone in the apartment after that one time last winter, when his two roommates had gone to a Christmas party he hadn't been interested in - Glorfindel had tried to light the small fireplace in their flat and had ended up getting his hair caught in the fireguard, nearly burning the whole building down. _Who spends twelve hundred fucking quid on a dumb fountain just to keep tropical fish?_

Originally, Ecthelion had insisted that his fountain-tank should stay in the living room, next to the television, but Glorfindel had been forced to put his foot down.

“You are not keeping a fucking fountain full of fucking weird-arse fish next to a TV - _near a hell of a lot of plugs_ \- and it’s certainly not staying in the fucking living room so it reminds us all what you did with your food and rent money for the next fucking decade or whatever. Maeglin’s bad enough with his fucking moles, for Eru’s sake. You are getting rid of it.”

Ecthelion had protested and whimpered for the next week, until Glorfindel finally got so sick of him that he had relented and allowed him to keep it on the tiny balcony their three bedroom flat came with.

They couldn’t use the balcony anymore; the fountain took up all the space.

_What pet shop even sold food for moles and strange species of tropical fish, anyway?_

There was one shop that, surprisingly, did.

It was local, as well, which made the raging vein in Glorfindel’s head not throb quite so much with the knowledge that they didn’t need to drive half way across the country just to accommodate a collection of pets he had somehow been roped into allowing. There was also an upside to them getting Glorfindel to drag his feet across the street every Saturday, an apparent and surprising perk which, if ever he didn’t quite feel like waking up so early, made perfect blackmail.

There was this shopkeeper, the one with the pretty waves of hair the colour of a raven, skin like a china doll, and warm brown eyes like hot chocolate in winter - all in Glorfindel’s words, of course, and the others had tried to contain their laughs at their lovestruck friend.

The shopkeeper always looked as thrilled to be loaded with the morning shift as Glorfindel was to be up and about at eight AM, but he made his distaste far more evident in a permanent ‘customer-friendly’ scowl. This had done naught to scare Glorfindel away, however, even if Maeglin and Ecthelion did always depart a little unnerved.

The first time they had entered the shop, Glorfindel had frozen in the doorway at the sight of him. Maeglin had been forced to shove him roughly out the way just so another customer - an elderly lady with a plastic bag that made chirping noises and rustled - could actually leave.

The second time Glorfindel actually managed to make it five feet inside the shop, before blushing and hiding behind a fish tank that made his face glow in an eerie blue-green light. Very attractive these days, that alien aesthetic.

He managed a smile on the third visit, undeterred by the cold stare his cheeriness was met with. After a few long minutes, the shopkeeper had given up and he made an awkward expression before looking away again.

Glorfindel considered this a smashing success, and they had celebrated with a take out - a perhaps a bottle or two of Ecthelion's Spanish wine - that evening.

On their fourth visit, Ecthelion managed to coax out this handsome stranger’s name, smirking at Glorfindel the whole time while chatting across the counter.

Erestor.

Ecthelion and Maeglin had caught Glorfindel whispering it to himself over and over again while curled up on the couch later that evening, the darkness concealing the bright red of his cheeks and the goofy smile taking pride of place on his face.

However, it was their fifth visit that really stood out as an occasion to be marked on the calendar. The first time Erestor actually spoke to him.

 _Directly to him,_ Glorfindel remembered proudly.

“You know, your friend is the only customer who actually buys mole food,” Erestor had told him one chilly Saturday morning, when Glorfindel had been lingering awkwardly by the counter with something of a mumbled excuse about being closer to the heater (the shop didn’t have one, let alone one by the counter). His voice was lower than Glorfindel had expected, and softer. More of a drawl, actually, and Glorfindel lapped up every syllable. “Don’t tell me he actually -”

“Yeah, he does have pet moles,” Glorfindel had replied with an overly dramatic sigh, before flashing a smile. “And no, this wasn’t in our roommate agreement.”

“Ah,” was Erestor’s reply. “Well, at least it gives us some regular customers.” There was a pause where Erestor looked up from his receipts and located Ecthelion by the fish tanks, with a silly smile plastered on his face. Glorfindel took the chance to notice a pale wash of freckles on Erestor’s cotton white skin, and wondered if - given the chance - he could press a kiss onto every single one of them. Maybe he had freckles on his back as well, maybe even a few on his thighs.

_Don’t be creepy, Glorfindel._

“I’m more of a cat person, myself.”

_Glorfindel hated cats._

“Me too,” he said. “Your name was… Erestor, right?”

_As if he didn’t already know. Ha._

Erestor pulled a face which, if Glorfindel dissected it enough, might be taken for a smile. “Yeah. And you’re… sorry, Blondie, you haven’t told me your name.”

“Glorfindel,” he said, and then immediately cringed at how quick his answer had been.

Erestor just nodded once. Glorfindel tried not to be distracted by the way his hair slipped from his shoulders like a sheet of silk.

_Get it together, man._

“Nice name,” Erestor said, and Glorfindel had never loved his name more.

Glorfindel ignored the looks Maeglin sent him and Ecthelion’s childish kissy faces when Erestor turned away to ring up their pet food. He lingered long after his friends had left, which they would surely tease him about later.

For now, he was content just to stare at Erestor (in the most non-threatening way possible) as he painted on a smile and attempted to help another customer pick out a leash, trying his best not to let his eyes stray to his arse when Erestor knelt down to rearrange some boxes of cat food that someone had knocked astray.

“Your friends are gone, you know.” Glorfindel jumped and spun around to find Erestor eyeing him cautiously. “It’s nearly lunch. Are you just going to stand there, or -”

“No!” Glorfindel exclaimed with a nervous laugh, and somewhere in the back of his mind felt his arm shoot out and grab some packets off of a nearby shelf, before slamming them down on the counter. When he looked down he was dismayed to find his large hand clutching feverishly at some small packets of luxury dog biscuits.

Erestor stared at the packets in his hand, and then at a flustered Glorfindel.

“Dog biscuits?”

“Um,” Glorfindel stammered out, “Yes?”

“You haven’t bought any dog food before.”

“He’s, ah, a new addition to the family.”

“Moles, fish, and a dog - sounds like quite the household. What’s his name?”

 _Fido? Buster? Spot?_ No, all of them too obvious. Too unimaginative, he wanted to impress Erestor.

“Clifford,” Glorfindel choked out, forgetting for a moment that he didn’t actually own a dog - and nor did he like them. “As in big… and red.”

Erestor pursed his lips and continued to stare at him for an excruciatingly long amount of time, in which Glorfindel was adamant in that if he stared at the floor for long enough it would eventually open up and swallow him whole.

“Interesting,” Erestor said finally, before calmly ringing up all three packets.

Ecthelion and Maeglin didn’t let him forget about ‘Clifford’ for the next few weeks.

 

By the eighth visit, much to Maeglin and Ecthelion’s amusement, Glorfindel had bought a leash, collar and identity tag (engraved, of course), dog chews, a bristle brush, a variety of dog toys, and some shampoo. ‘Clifford’, along with being big and red, was apparently a very spoiled pup.

“How’s Clifford?” Erestor would ask every Saturday, and every Saturday Maeglin would hide behind the shelves trying to contain his laughter, and Ecthelion would make up a new extravagant story about what bit of their apartment ‘Clifford’ had destroyed since their last visit.

Erestor would frown, seemingly not noticing how every week Glorfindel’s face turned as red as, well, ‘Clifford’. “That’s not good,” he would tell Ecthelion, who would nod very seriously, before turning his attention to Glorfindel. “Maybe you should take him to be trained?”

This week, however, Erestor didn’t ask. When they entered the shop this time, Erestor didn’t notice Glorfindel’s sprightly smile and it took them a while to get his attention.

“Lindir, I don’t believe this,” he was hissing down a phone, eyes flickering apologetically back and forth to where Maeglin and Glorfindel (armed with a strange piece of dog grooming equipment with a use he wasn’t quite sure of) were waiting patiently by the counter. “You said you could do it.”

His scowl deepened as Glorfindel heard static, sheepish chattering on the other end of the line. “What do you mean you have a gig? No, I can’t -” he had to take a breath to stop himself from swearing violently in front of his customers, “- I can’t ask Elrond because he’s the one I’m going away with. No, I can’t tell him I can’t come! He doesn’t want to go on this damn business trip alone.”

With a final glance at Glorfindel and Maeglin, Erestor bit his lip and mouthed something to them before turning away, voice lowered. “You know how he feels about travelling alone after what happened to his wife. I can’t do that to him. Please, Lindir, you have to do this for me.” He was pleading now.

Eventually, his expression sour, Erestor angrily hung up and collapsed his head down on the counter. “I’m so sorry,” he told them, face covered with his hands, “That call was important, I really do apologise. If I didn’t know you, I wouldn’t have made you wait so long.”

“What’s the matter,” Glorfindel asked when Erestor solemnly began scanning their things. He was accustomed to Erestor scowling, but right now he just looked downright depressed.

Erestor sighed, bemusedly eyeing Glorfindel, as if he wasn’t quite sure whether he was sincere or not. “I’m meant to be going away for a few days with my friend, and my other friend was meant to look after my cat for me while I was away. I leave tonight, and I don’t know what I’m going to do. I don’t have anyone else to ask.”

Erestor’s dejected expression was proving too much for Glorfindel to handle. How dare this ‘Lindir’ person hurt his love?

“I’ll do it!” Glorfindel had piped up before he could stop himself, and Ecthelion nearly tripped over a box of bird food and into one of the fish tanks, catching himself just in time.

“ _What? Glorfindel!_ ” he hissed, but Glorfindel ignored him.

“Yeah, I can look after your cat, if you want? If you’d let me, that is. I just want to help.”

“The only thing you want to help with is helping Erestor into bed. You hate cats,” Maeglin muttered and it was met with Glorfindel’s elbow sharply shoved into his ribs.

Glorfindel remained firm. “I can do it. I love cats.”

Maeglin and Ecthelion didn’t even need to open their mouths - their pointed glares were enough to get across the words ‘ _don’t you fucking start, Glorfindel, you hate cats_ ’.

Erestor looked dubious at letting this stranger look after his house and his precious pet for the next few days, but he was at the end of his rope. He rolled back his shoulders and looked at him with a tired smile - a genuine one that sparked such a warmth in Glorfindel that he forgot what he had just agreed to.

“Are you sure?” he still asked, but was already scrawling down numbers in messy, whorling script on the back of an old receipt. He smiled again when Glorfindel nodded firmly. “I don’t know how I can ever thank you.”

Glorfindel could think of a few ways in particular, but none of them involved any clothes. “It’s fine, honestly. I mean, I know you don’t know me all too well, but I promise I’m not a serial killer.”

_Why._

_Why did he say that?_

Where was a Balrog when you needed one? Glorfindel would happily let himself be dragged off the edge of a cliff, or consumed in fire, anything but this torture.

 _‘I promise I’m not a serial killer’_ \- Glorfindel felt like the epitome of seduction.

Luckily, Erestor just laughed quietly. “Well, if you promise, I’m sure I can trust you. Here’s my number, I’ll text you my address after my shift ends.”

All Glorfindel heard was the music of Erestor’s laugh, followed by his gentle drawl curling around his ears with _here’s my number_.

He had Erestor’s number. He would say he could die happy, but that would mean he would never get to see inside Erestor’s house.

When Glorfindel looked at Erestor again, he saw those pink lips moving but for a moment his bliss had muted the words.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“I said, is it okay if you come by around four?”

Glorfindel grinned. “Four is perfect.”

Brambles was a fat, bright ginger ball of fluff with four paws sticking out, who was as thrilled to see Glorfindel as Glorfindel was to see Brambles. She clung to Erestor’s sleeves, claws and all, and yowled when he tried to pass her over to Glorfindel.

“She’s a bit unhappy that I’m leaving,” Erestor said with a small blush which Glorfindel considered utterly charming - he was so entranced, in fact, that he barely felt Brambles' teeth gnawing at his hand. “She’s not used to being in the apartment by herself for too long.”

Erestor’s apartment was surprisingly big for someone who worked as the clerk at the pet store down the road. Everything was in muted colours - greys, blacks, whites, and rich browns - much like Erestor’s clothes, which all seemed to be as grim as his expression was during his shifts at the store. Brambles’ bright orange coat seemed to be the only colour in the whole flat, and her fur decorated one seat in particular, shining brilliantly against the plush black cushions.

“It’s fine, honestly - _ow!_ ”

“Brambles!” Erestor shouted and the ginger cat leapt from his arms with surprising agility for a seething, furry, orange sphere. “I’m so sorry, I’ll get a plaster.”

With a small smile, Glorfindel wrapped his lips around the trickle of blood seeping from the back of his hand. “It’s fine. I’m a big boy, I can handle it.”

“I’m sure you can,” Erestor said with a soft laugh, and Glorfindel thought he was just imagining that slightly sultry edge to his voice. In the second that it had appeared, it was gone again. “I’ll call you in the evenings just to check up on you. You know how to look after a cat, right?”

_No._

“Of course.”

“She’ll settle down around you after the first day or so. It doesn’t matter quite so much what time you feed her in the morning, but if you leave it too long she’ll start meowing incessantly.” Erestor had grabbed up his bags and was lingering by the door now, thankful that Glorfindel was there but anxious he was going to be away from his baby.

His baby being Brambles, unfortunately, and _not_ Glorfindel, much to his dismay.

“Give her dinner at about five-ish, though. Just half a sachet in both the morning and evening, and give her the rest if she keeps meowing. You can give her some treats later on in the evening though, they’re in the cupboard next to the sink.”

“Yes, I will do just that,” Glorfindel said, laughing. “Your friend is going to leave without you, if you waste any more time.”

“I know, I know.” He smiled up at Glorfindel. “Feel free to use my Netflix, by the way. Help yourself to anything in the fridge, but don’t you dare touch the fudge cake because that’s my last piece.”

They were both laughing by the time Glorfindel finally managed to shoo him out the door, but even that didn’t stop Erestor from leaning back and almost getting caught in the doorway again. “Oh, and she likes being tickled behind her ears!”

“Goodbye, Erestor. Have fun!” Glorfindel cried through the small gap, and finally managed to shut the door.

When he turned around, Brambles was perched on the arm of the couch, licking one paw with an uncannily smug air.

His eyes not leaving the cat - the _beast_ \- Glorfindel pulled a thick pair of leather gardening gloves from his pocket and slipped them on as quietly as he could. “Right, Brambles. It’s just you and me now. Bite me again and I’m throwing you in the bath.”

It could be worse. At least it wasn’t one of Maeglin’s fucking moles.

Glorfindel wasn’t expecting the three days to fly by quite so quickly, and nor was he expecting to enjoy being left alone in a cute guy’s house with an angry fur ball - minus the cute guy. For the most part, Glorfindel lounged around on Erestor’s couch and exploited his Netflix privileges, while he and Brambles got along in quiet, mutual discontent. She had scratched his hand a few times while trying to feed her, and kept him up all night with meowing (which Glorfindel was certain was not because she was hungry) but on the second night, to his delight, Brambles had actually let him pet her head for a few moments, after Glorfindel had given her five cat treats instead of Erestor’s requested two.

“It’s okay, Brambles,” Glorfindel told her, too afraid to reach out without his gardening gloves, “Erestor will be back soon.”

Then Brambles had popped out her claws and wasted no time in sinking them into Glorfindel’s forearm, and he cursed loudly. “Why do you hate me?”

Brambles just looked at him, with that smug air of hers. _Why do you hate_ me _? At least the only reason I’m staying here isn’t because I’m trying to get into Erestor’s pants_ , she seemed to say as she ran that rough, pink tongue over one of her paws.

Glorfindel had to nod at that. “Good point. Bloody cat.”

Erestor arrived later that evening, sleek dark hair flecked with snow. He was shivering, bundled up in a thick grey jumper, burgundy scarf, and gloved hands clutching furiously at his bag.

“Erestor!” Glorfindel cried, and Brambles meowed her approval at his arrival. “Wait, let me turn the radiators up. Sit down, please.”

“My house, remember,” Erestor said with a short, shaky laugh, “I was planning on that.”

Accustomed to the apartment now, Glorfindel rushed to bring Erestor a blanket and then set about making tea, while Erestor curled up in one of the chairs and told him about his trip.

“It was pretty boring,” Erestor was saying, smiling when Glorfindel brought him a steaming mug of tea with five sugars, as requested. “Most of the time I just stayed in the hotel, but that was okay because they had this massive bookshelf. The evenings were fun though, don’t remember much of them. There was a hotel bar, I think.” Now he had warmed up a bit and the flakes of snow in his hair and disappeared, he was a lot cheerier. “How was Brambles?”

Glorfindel bit his lip - just how long was he going to continue this lie? “Great! We’re the best of friends now.” He reached out to touch Brambles’ head and she hissed and scampered off. “Yup, best friends.”

Erestor laughed warmly at Glorfindel’s pained expression and the embarrassment colouring his cheeks. “I can see that.”

“Well,” Glorfindel said, after it was clear Erestor wasn’t going to say anything more, “I suppose I should be going, then.” He hoped it wasn’t obvious that he was pining for a reason, an invitation, to stay.

Erestor reluctantly shrugged the blanket from his shoulders and walked with him to the door. “Yeah, I guess so. Thank you so much for this, by the way. I know I keep saying that, but it really means a lot.”

“It’s fine!” Glorfindel said dismissively, with a wave of his hand. There was still time for that reason to pop up, and maybe he could stall until one did. “You needed someone to help, and I was there. Honestly, it was nothing.”

“And you kept the place clean, that’s good.”

“My pleasure.”

“So, yeah, thanks for that. It’s a good thing you’re not a murderer after all,” Erestor was saying in one moment, and in the next Glorfindel was pleasantly shocked to find a pair of lips pressing against his own.

 _There_ was that reason he had been looking for. Not quite what he was expecting, but certainly better.

He looked down and smiled against Erestor’s mouth when he saw Erestor was balancing on his tip-toes just to reach Glorfindel’s lips.

Glorfindel didn’t know how they had then managed to stumble across the room to the sofa, and nor did he know where his jacket disappeared to along the way, but suddenly their kiss had turned into full on heavy petting and Glorfindel was loving every second of it.

“I really fucking hate cats,” Glorfindel gasped and his words were muffled by Erestor’s tongue slipping inside his mouth. “I’m so sorry.”

Erestor pulled away from him and gave the tip of his nose an affectionate lick. His pale skin was flushed with colour and he was panting softly. Glorfindel was delighted to find his mewls delicious when he inched up Erestor’s shirt and rubbed the pads of his fingers along his waist and in the small of his back.

“I know,” was all Erestor said, with another impatient mewl before claiming Glorfindel’s lips again.

Glorfindel blinked, distracted for a moment by Erestor’s teeth tugging on his bottom lip. It took moment for what Erestor had said to register, and then he broke the kiss again.

“Wait, you know? How?”

With a sigh, Erestor leaned back against the cushioned arm of the couch and contented himself by wrapping his legs in a leisurely manner around Glorfindel’s waist. Lounging like this made it far easier for him to jerk Glorfindel’s chest down to brush his, and tugging apart the buttons of his shirt with his teeth was an added bonus their position provided.

“I can just tell.” Pleased he had managed to undo Glorfindel’s shirt, finishing off the last few buttons with fumbling fingers, he accompanied each word with a wet kiss to the broad, golden expanse of Glorfindel’s chest. “Besides, I overheard your friend the other day in my shop. You should really teach him how to whisper.”

Glorfindel’s reply was lost in a bubbling of unintelligible syllables when Erestor dragged his nails down his stomach, all too lightly, and his tongue found the golden bar pierced through one of his nipples.

For a fraction of a second he caught Erestor grinning from ear to ear, before his tongue licked a stripe down his stomach and he squeezed his eyes shut, unable to suppress a growl behind his teeth.

By this point, Glorfindel wasn’t quite sure if he was pinning Erestor down with his hulking weight, or if Erestor was the one pulling him closer, but he came to the conclusion that right now - when he had one large hand tearing away at Erestor’s shirt and the other was being used to thumb the growing bulge in Erestor’s trousers, and Erestor was encouraging him with wanton moans so close to his ear that his warm breath sent shivers down Glorfindel’s spine - it didn’t quite matter.

Then, before Glorfindel could pull himself together, Erestor had managed to undo his jeans and began tugging them down his hips. His thin fingers, barely calloused from sifting through receipts for most of his days, then curled around his length and suddenly Glorfindel found himself a quivering mess.

Erestor pumped with a steady pace, an almost painfully slow one, and the only way Glorfindel could control himself was by focussing all of his attention on this one particular spot on Erestor’s throat that seemed to drive him wild.

He let out a strangled moan as Glorfindel grazed his teeth along Erestor’s neck, and Glorfindel could just pick apart the syllables of his name.

“My - _fuck, Erestor_ \- my wallet.” He was finding it increasingly hard to speak as Erestor broke his steady rhythm and quickened the pace of his strokes - revenge for Glorfindel’s teeth now nipping at his jaw that made him so vocal.

Of course Glorfindel kept a condom in his wallet. Of course the only reason he had put it there was because a small part of him had been hoping desperately that his time at Erestor’s would end up like this - but the couch was a surprise. Of course he was not about to admit this out loud to Erestor, not when he was writhing so sweetly beneath him.

“Right now?” Erestor asked, as though he was not quite done with his little game just yet. There was still so much of Glorfindel’s body he had yet to explore.

Glorfindel whined in disappointment as Erestor let go of him, and he was suddenly struck with panic - did he go too far? Too fast? Please, Eru, _don’t let this be over so soon._

He was about to apologise when Erestor rolled his hips against his and then proceeded to help free Glorfindel from the confines of his trousers, flinging them over his shoulder and rendering them useless for what Glorfindel hoped would be a very long and exciting evening.

They had barely been going at it for ten minutes now, and Glorfindel was already whimpering as suddenly his boxers had disappeared as well. It provided him some comfort knowing that Erestor was also quickly melting in his fingertips with every playful bite and lick to his neck.

Glorfindel’s mouth was hot and wet and Erestor was squirming with delight as he sucked large red marks onto the white canvas of his throat. He groaned as Glorfindel’s kisses inched upwards until he found the shell of his ear and ran his tongue along it.

“I’m the one - meant to be teasing - you. This is - hardly fair.”

“As if you’re playing fair,” Glorfindel whispered, a whisper being all he could manage, as Erestor’s cries and the bucking of his hips became more and more frequent.

Erestor just smiled. “At least I didn’t need to lie about liking cats.”

Instead of telling him to shut up, Glorfindel found a much more enjoyable way of cutting off his speech by yanking Erestor’s shirt down and burning a trail of kisses along his shoulders and down his arms, tracing every contour with the tip of his tongue. Even with the cold of winter fresh on his skin, Erestor’s flesh was on fire under Glorfindel’s heavy touches.

Fiddling with the zipper of Erestor’s jeans, and his legs tightening around him and drawing him closer, it was a considerable struggle to jerk down Erestor’s underwear. Glorfindel won out in the end though, regretfully slipping out of the hold Erestor’s legs had on him so he could shuffle a little way down the sofa, giving him enough room to bend his head down and take the head of Erestor’s erection in between his lips.

Almost immediately, Erestor was practically thrusting into his mouth, nails raking the tangles out his golden hair and across his scalp. “ _Glorfindel_ -” he cried out, panting desperately, “This - not fair.”

Glorfindel’s answer was to haughtily hum while taking Erestor deeper into the warm cavern of his mouth, and the sparks that the vibrations sent shooting up and down his body, heat pooling, bubbling, in his groin, had Erestor all but screaming. Glorfindel’s head bobbed, taking Erestor’s length again and again, and he sucked greedily every time he drew back his head.

Glorfindel even had the audacity to look up and capture Erestor’s sultry gaze with blazing, too-blue eyes that twinkled mischievously.

“Don’t you - _ah, Glorfindel - fuck_ ,” Erestor hissed, catching onto the look in Glorfindel’s eyes a second too late as he dropped Erestor from his mouth and set to work feverishly licking and nipping at the hard flesh, one hand cupping his balls while the other worked the base.

It was all too much.

“Okay - _fuck_ , okay, you win,” Erestor hissed through another half-stifled wail of need. “Take me already.”

Glorfindel just smiled. He pressed an affectionate peck onto the slit, precum smearing on his lips.

_Where was his wallet again?_

_There._ On the floor, having dropped from his pocket just a few feet away when Erestor had discarded his trousers earlier.

Erestor mewled softly when the heat Glorfindel’s body had been providing left him, when Glorfindel sat up and began the newly-appointed struggle of trying to grab his wallet without leaving his spot on the couch. He heard Erestor laughing quietly when he almost lost balance a few times, before finally managing to reach it and placing a fierce kiss on Erestor’s mouth.

“Legs open,” he demanded roughly, and Erestor purred against Glorfindel’s lips, letting him nudge open the knees that had partly closed when Glorfindel had pulled his mouth away from his crotch. There was something about having Erestor - the man he had been pining for for just over two months now - laying bare beneath him, so Glorfindel could feel every heated movement, every quiver, Erestor made. He was so vulnerable, and the way his fingers dragged through his gilded locks, down his back and dug so eagerly into his shoulder blades was nearly enough to push Glorfindel over the edge.

With a small smirk, Glorfindel searched his wallet for the square foil packet and a small sachet of lube, and then tossed it back onto the rug. He didn’t open either of them just yet, instead choosing to tap the corner of Erestor’s mouth with his free hand.

When Erestor parted his lips, his tongue darted out to taste Glorfindel’s fingers, and he unceremoniously took them in his mouth, taking care to slick them thoroughly. He made sure not to break eye contact with Glorfindel, and the velvet touch of his tongue swirling around the tips of his fingers had Glorfindel moaning. He closed his eyes, relishing in the wet sounds of Erestor’s lips smacking around half of his hand.

Glorfindel would have touched himself, but it was just as satisfying removing his hand from Erestor’s mouth and watching his body twist as he danced his sodden fingers down Erestor’s stomach and across his thighs.

Erestor was a mess, shaking under Glorfindel’s touch and crying out when the slippery digit he was using to massage his entrance was gently pushed inside of him. When Glorfindel crooked his finger, swiftly locating and brushing against his prostate, Erestor gripped Glorfindel’s shoulders with such vigor that, somewhere, in a more coherent part of his mind, he was sure that he drew blood.

Finally, after what Erestor considered hours of torture, Glorfindel withdrew his finger and re-entered him with two, scissoring them apart and stretching him wide. When Erestor could accept three fingers, moaning impatiently and snapping weakly that he was close to coming, Glorfindel let him lie back to recover for a short second as he ripped open the foil packet and clumsily rolled the condom over his aching cock.

“Fuck me already,” Erestor was whining.

Glorfindel groaned, rubbing the head of his cock against Erestor’s arse, and Erestor bucked his hips in response, tossing his head back and forth on one of his cushions.

Erestor’s voice was half muted with need. “Fuck me,” he said again.

Glorfindel stroked his length once, twice, and he tore at the small sachet of lube, slathering his cock generously with the contents, along with the rim of Erestor’s entrance for good measure - Erestor sucking at his fingers had been fun earlier, but Glorfindel had no intention of hurting him, so just in case.

Then he slid inside of him, and Glorfindel paused when Erestor squeezed shut his eyes with a small wince.

“Are you okay?” he asked, smiling when Erestor let a guttural moan rip from the back of his throat.

“Move,” Erestor said with a small whimper, and Glorfindel did just that.

Glorfindel tried to begin slowly, building them both up to the breaking point, but it was proving hard to maintain a constant pace; he already felt himself teetering on the edge, that familiar heat coiling in his belly and threatening to burst forth at any second.

Erestor rocked his hips up to meet Glorfindel’s thrusts, dark hair a tangled mess under his head and a thin film of sweat gluing their bodies together. The air itself felt hot and heavy and suffocating, but Glorfindel was sure it was only because he was so worked up, so desperate for release, that every breath was a gasp or a groan that left him feeling light headed.

“Erestor,” he breathed against Erestor’s neck, and Erestor mumbled some words, one of them Glorfindel’s name, but the rest too garbled for him to decipher.

Glorfindel thrust again, his lips bruised and crying out Erestor’s name as if it were the only word he knew. His release was drawing closer and closer and then suddenly Erestor was clenching around him, screaming his name, and this new tightness induced by Erestor’s orgasm pushed Glorfindel over the edge - he was coming hard and seeing stars, and in the middle of it all was a panting figure with raven hair and pale, blushing skin, and a little voice in the back of his mind congratulated him for being right about Erestor having freckles along his inner thighs.

They woke up on the couch a few hours later, and Glorfindel tried not to laugh too loudly when he spotted his trousers strewn over the television screen across the room - and was that Erestor’s boxers hanging from the ceiling light?

Brambles was curled in a small ball of ginger fur in a messy pile consisting of Glorfindel’s shirt and jacket and Erestor’s jumper at the foot of the couch, and Erestor stirred with a small mumble in Glorfindel’s arms when he reached over his love-bruised shoulders to nudge her off.

“I don’t normally do that,” he said quietly, voice raspy with last night’s exertion and the usual weariness of the morning. When Glorfindel looked at him he found his cheeks coursing with colour - maybe Erestor wasn’t quite as confident as he liked to pretend he was, and last night’s sudden kiss had been spurred on by a random burst of self-assurance and gratitude for Glorfindel’s shoddy care of Brambles while he was away.

How cute.

“You should do it more often,” he said, his lips finding the crook between Erestor’s shoulder and his neck, and he pressed feather-light kisses onto a purple mark in the suspiciously familiar shape of his mouth. “With me, I mean. If you want to. But I think you should. Not that I’m trying to pressure you, or anything, but wow - I mean, that was great. Fantastic. You should go out of town more often - no, wait, don’t do that, I mean - if that’s my payment for cat-sitting for you while you’re away -”

Glorfindel was relieved when Erestor cut him off with a husky laugh, pleased to find his alabaster cheeks as pink as they were last night. As pink as Glorfindel was sure his cheeks were also right now.

“Glorfindel,” Erestor rasped, and Glorfindel thought the only time his name had sounded sweeter was when Erestor had been moaning it last night. “I think the words you are looking for are ‘Erestor, would you like to do this again sometime’.”

A single slender finger was pressed against Glorfindel’s lips as he opened his mouth in a second attempt. Instead, surprised at the digit cutting off his speech, he simply curled his hand around Erestor’s wrist and kissed the back of his hand.

“Since you have such a way with words, Glorfindel, how could I say no?” Erestor had been about to kiss Glorfindel’s grin when he stopped and suddenly frowned. “Are you sure I didn’t keep you away for too long? I don’t want to cause your dog any stress.”

“Not at all - dog?” Glorfindel was frowning too now, but partly because he was certain Erestor frowning shouldn’t look quite this hot.

“Yeah, your dog. You do have a dog, right? I figured since you bought dog treats from me. You know, Clifford.”

Now it was Glorfindel’s turn to blush. “I - um - I don’t actually have a dog.”

“Then why the fuck did you -” the realisation hit Erestor like a load of bricks, and he wasn’t sure whether to laugh, blush, or scold Glorfindel. The end reaction turned out to be a mangled concoction of all three. “ _Those were the most expensive fucking dog treats in my shop! You bought three fucking packets._ ”

“Well, I wanted you to think I treated my dog really well, y’know.”

“What about all the other dog crap you bought?”

“Like I said, I like to spoil Clifford.”

“ _Glorfindel. You don’t have a fucking dog._ ”

 

After the rest of the initial, astonishingly not-awkward morning-after chatter, there was the matter - or rather, the treasure hunt - of locating all of their various clothing items. Unlike Glorfindel, Erestor didn’t redress, and instead stayed swaddled in the knitted blanket Glorfindel had given him last night on his arrival. He was wrapped so tightly in it, Glorfindel found himself all but giggling as he hopped alongside him towards the door.

Now, in the harsh light of the morning, Glorfindel could see Erestor’s cheeks were burning. He was biting his lip so hard Glorfindel was sure Erestor could taste copper, and his suspicions were confirmed as he leaned down and gently kissed Erestor’s lips for the final time that day, tantalizingly slowly and leaving them both breathless.

“Like I said, I, ah, don’t often do things like that quite so suddenly. Usually I give a bit of warning before kissing someone, but, ah, next time, I promise.”

“There’ll be a next time?” Glorfindel felt so high on bliss that he could hardly stop himself from flirting a little bit.

Erestor’s usually milk-white cheeks blushed even brighter. “You should cat-sit again sometime,” was all he said in a panic, previous confidence gone, before the door was quickly slammed in his face.

Glorfindel laughed and called through the door, “I’ll be back for more dog biscuits soon! After three days, Clifford must be getting hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, if it wasn't already pretty obvious: I know absolutely NOTHING about moles, tropical fish, or fountains. Can you keep tropical fish in a specially made fountain tank? Can you keep moles for pets in a tiny three bedroom flat? What do moles even eat?
> 
> It's almost 6am, so I guess we'll just never know.


End file.
